Rebel Phoebe Pt 1
by kaylarocks4life
Summary: This story follows Phoebe and her rebel ways and the trouble she caused Prue.  Warning: Sexual content, bad languange, and drug usage. The ages of the sisters are inside the story.
1. Plans and Rules

Authors Note: Prue is 23, Piper is 20, and Phoebe is 16. The story contains some bad language and large amounts of drug in mind, nothing good EVER, comes from drugs.  
Also contains graphic sex scenes for the mature only.

Blake is Phoebe's boyfriend since 9th grade. She is at school talking to him, in the hall.

Phoebe: So what's the plan for the homecoming dance tonight?

Blake: Well, I'll pick you up, at 6, you can watch my game, and then we'll go to the dance after I change. Sound ok ?

Phoebe: Yeah, that's fine with me.

(The bell rings)

Blake: Okay great. See ya then.

Phoebe: Okay

They hurry to the classes.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the manor, Piper is with Leo upstairs.  
He is kissing her softly , trailing down her neck. He lays her back on the bed.

Piper: I love you Leo.

(Piper closes her eyes her body craving him.)

Leo: I love you to Piper. Your so beautiful.

(His hands trail to her breasts, feeling her nipples.)

Piper: Please Leo, take off my clothes I need you.

( Leo smiles, and takes off her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear.)

Leo: What do want me to do ?

Piper: Ummm...Make love to me. I want feel you inside me.

(His cock hardens at her words.)

Leo: Spread your legs for me

(Piper quickly spreads thems hungry for him.)(Leo slowly enters hers.)

Piper: Awwwww... Yes, please go harder.

(He goes as hard as he can knowing Piper needs him.)

Piper: OH, Yeah. Thats it baby. OH, yea. I'm gonna cum any minute now.

Leo: Cum for me Piper, cum for me.

(Finally she does and they lay beside each other.)

Back at the High School, Phoebe is getting in her car to come home.

She finally gets home and goes inside. She walks upstairs to her room.

Her cell starts ringing, its her best friend, Claire.

Phoebe: Hey Claire. What's up ?

Claire: Not much. Just thought I would see if you and Blake are still goin tonight.

Phoebe:Yeah, we are. Are you still going with Troy ?

Claire: Yeah, you mind callin me when you get there, so we can sit togather?

Phoebe:No I don't mind. I give you a call to let you know.

Claire: ya then, bye.

Phoebe: See ya bye..

Phoebe hangs up the phone and goes and gets her dress out of the closet. She lays it on the bed.

Prue comes home, puts her things in the kitchen, and walks up to Phoebe's room.

Prue: Hey Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey

Prue: We have to talk about the game and dance your going to tonight. Since this is your first dance.

Phoebe : Oh, that's just great.

Prue: Drop the attutide, or you won't go.

Phoebe: Ok, what do you want to talk about ?

Prue:Okay, well at special football games like tonight, people have tailgate parties. You are NOT to go to one while there. Then at the dances teens get in trouble for dancing dirty and acting stupid.  
Your not their to put on a show for people. Go to the dance and act like a mature young lady.  
Will you follow these rules ?

Phoebe: Yeah, I will.

Prue: Okay, I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.

Phoebe: I won't. Now, can you help me get into this dress ?

Prue: Yeah, sure.

An hour later Phoebe is ready and waiting for Blake. Leo and Piper come downstairs to see her and Prue.

Piper: Wow, Phoebe. You look amazing.

Phoebe: Thanks

Piper: Prue, how was your day at work ?

Prue: Busy as usual. Boss complaining. Nothing new.

Piper: That sucks.

2 hours later, Blake arrives to pick up Phoebe.

Prue: Hey Blake. I'll get Phoebe so you guys can go.

Phoebe comes to the door, ready to go.

Blake: Hey, you ready ?

Phoebe: Yeah, let's go.

They leave and drive to the game.

Next Chapter : Phoebe and Blake at the game and dance. Things get a little wild. 


	2. Touchdown homecoming

Blake parks in his car in the school lot. He gets his things, and him and Phoebe get out out of the car.

Blake: Phoebe, here's my suite for the dance. I'm gonna go get dressed for the game.

Phoebe takes the zipped up black suite.

Phoebe: Okay, good luck. See ya after.

Blake kisses her quickly

Blake:Thanks, see ya.

He runs into the school, and Phoebe calls Claire on her cell.

Claire: Hello?

Phoebe: It's Phoebe. I'm here at the game.

Claire: Cool, I'm on the right side of the bleachers, 6th seat down.

Phoebe: Okay, be be there in a few. Bye.

Claire: Okay

Phoebe walks to the field, shows her I.D and finds Claire. She sits down.

Phoebe: Hey, sorry I took so long.

Claire: Aw, it's okay.

Phoebe: So are you excited about turning 16 Friday ?

Claire: Oh yea, I can't wait. Me and Troy are take a trip to New York City, and we want you guys to come.

Phoebe: What? You want me and Blake to come with you guys ?

Claire: Yeah, we do.

Phoebe: I don't know if Prue would let me, or Blake's parents would let him.

Claire: It won't hurt to ask. It's not like we're going to break the law in New York.

Phoebe laughs at this.

Phoebe: We know that but you know how adults can be.

Claire laughs.

Claire: Yeah, I do.

An hour passes, and Phoebe's school wins the game by 8 pionts Phoebe and claire walk to the school to wait for their guys get back from the field. Finally, they come racing in.

Phoebe: Here's your suite, Blake. Good game.

Blake: Thanks. I'll be back.

Claire:And heres your's Troy. You did good.

Troy: Thanks. I'll be back to.

20 minutes later, they come out dressed and ready. Both couple give their tickets for the dance,  
and walk inside the dance. There are people everywhere, there's a snake stand, and very loud music.  
Troy spots them a table, so he gets it for the 4 them. They all take a seat.

Blake: Want anything to drink, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Sure, I'll have some Coke please.

Blake: Okay, I'll be back.

He walks off to the snack stand. Troy goes him.

Claire: I hope Prue let's you come, and Blake's parents lets him.

Phoebe: I hope so to. I would be fun.

Claire: Yeah it would.

Troy: Okay girls, we're back.

Blake: Phoebe, here's your Coke.

Troy: Claire, here's you a Coke baby.

Both Girls : Thanks.

The song "grind on me" starts playing, and Phoebe wants to dance.

Phoebe: Oh! Blake, I wanna dance to this song come on...

So they get up and start dancing, but then Blake takes Phoebes to against a wall.  
He gets behind her, and starts rubbing her body into him. She is shocked.

Phoebe: ooooh, Blake, what are you doing?

Blake smiles.

Blake: Bump n' grindin. Like it baby? or do you want me to stop ?

Phoebe:Hell yeah I like it. I t makes me wanna do more.

Blake kisses her neck.

Blake: I know, but we cant atleast not until prom.

Phoebe: I know, and I'm really exited about it.

Blake: Me to but I promise it'll be special.

Phoebe: Ok. Claire wants us to go to NYC with her and Troy for her B-day gift.

Blake: That's cool. I'll ask my parents. They will probably let me go. We it be just the 4 of us ?

Phoebe: Yeah. I hope Prue gives me persmission to.

Blake: I hope so to.

The song slows ends and Phoebe has to use the restroom. In there, she finds another friend Leah.

Phoebe: Hey Leah

Leah: Hey, come in this stall for a little while.

Phoebe gives her a puzzles look of confusion.

Phoebe: What the hell Lea?

Leah walks towards the stall opening it, motioning for Phoebe.

Leah: Just, come on Phoebe it's a dance. Not school.

So Phoebe goes inside. Leah locks the door. Their in a handicapp stall, so they have room.

Phoebe: What are we doing in here togather ?

Leah pulls some cociane out of her purse.

Leah: So we can smoke some of this good shit. ( Whispers)

Phoebe: Holy shit. I've done anything like this before.

Leah: Well tonight will change that.

Phoebe: That shit wont kill me, will it ?

Leah: Not if you do it the right way silly.

Phoebe:Oh

Leah: Now let's get to it.

Phoebe: Ok

So Phoebe and Leah spend the next 20 minutes getting high in the stall.  
Finally, Phoebe joins Blake, Claire, and Troy back at the dance.

Phoebe: Hey guys, sorry I took so long.

Blake: Baby, I'm gonna take you home. It's been a long night.

Phoebe: Okay. Bye guys.

Claire and Troy: Bye Phoebe.

Phoebe laughs all the way to the car, saying random things. Finally they get in the car and drive home.

Blake: Phoebe, are feeling okay? You've been acting strange for awhile now.

(Laughing)

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine.

Blake: If you say so.

Blake pulls up at her house and gets out. He walks Phoebe to the door. Prue answers the door.

Prue: Hey guys. Your back early.

Blake: I brought Phoebe back early, because I'm concerned shes not feeling to good.

Prue: Well, thank you Blake. I'll keep a eye on her. Come on in Phoebe. See ya later Blake. Thanks.

Phoebe walks inside.

Blake: Your welcome bye.

He turns and leaves.

Prue: Come ove here, and down honey.

Phoebe walks with Prue with over to the couch, and sits down. Prue scoots closers and feels her forehead.

Prue: You don't have a a fever, but I do smell something.

Phoebe: I haven't been drinking Prue.

Prue: Maybe not, but you have been getting fucking high ! Haven't you ? ! Haven't you Phoebe? !

Prue jumps up, eyes blazing at Phoebe with rage.

Phoebe: Yeah, I have.

Phoebe just stares down, not daring to look at Prue.

Next Chapter: Prue's reaction as well as Pipers. Prue punishs Phoebe.


	3. No Trust

Prue: Phoebe look at me, damn it !

Phoebe looks up at her nervously.

Prue: What the hell were you thinking ? You know better !

Phoebe's eyes well up with tears.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, okay ? I didn't think one time would hurt me.

Prue:No, not okay. Phoebe drugs are very addictive. You have lost my trust, until I see I can trust you.

Phoebe: You can trust me, I wont do it again. Like I said I'm sorry !

Prue: Well, that's not gonna work this time. Now go to your room. Your grounded for 2 months, and I'm taking your car keys. I'll be driving you to school. You wont be aloud to hang out with any friends or Blake. Now go to your room and bring me your car keys.

Phoebe gets up, not even bothering to argue. She goes to her room and brings Prue her keys.

Prue: Thank you. Now go back to your room.

Phoebe goes to her room. Piper comes down to living room.

Piper: Hey, I heard the argument. Do you think she'll do it again ?

Prue: I'm gonna do my best to prevent it. Honestly though, I'm scared for her.

Piper: Me to Prue, me to.

Piper hugs her, and then she goes in the kitchen to cook dinner. Finally dinner is cooked.

Prue: Phoebe ! Come down here, dinner is ready !

Phoebe comes down, and they eat. Phoebe does her homework, and Piper and Prue watch TV.  
A hour later they all go to bed.

Next Chapter: Phoebe challenges Prue with her new rules.


End file.
